secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Army of the Sith Republic
The Beginning Army of the Sith Republic was a military based off of Star Wars that originated on the Teen Grid. When ASR was first created there were many who considered it a joke army based on the fact that it was based off of Star Wars (created by George Lucas). However regardless of that fact they continued on growing larger throughout the next month. Then finally they were able to buy their first plot of land in a simulator called Unreal. It wasn't cheap mind you 8k Lindens a month I believe the price was. Soon after base construction had started with.... an unusual form of reaching the base. An elevator that went through a roof and went upwards 28 standard floors of empty space. The base came complete with a Barracks, Personal Room for the Emperor to expand his mind into creativity and builds, and a meeting room where there was a seat for every trooper. There was much fun created at the base. To this day it is believed the Emperor has kept a copy of this base hidden in his inventory for old times sake and memories. How short those memories had been though... ~The Unreal Incident~ Any old members who care enough to put information here may do so, obviously. Unfortunately, they were unable to hold the land for long due to a mistake made by Former Commander(Sergeant) Wyatt Whiteberry. Former Commander Whiteberry had decided to bring some troopers onto Spartan land and try and make a couple of 'landmarks' as well as plan a sneak attack that had indeed failed miserably. However the backlash of the event was far worse. The Spartans attempted to attack the base, however the land was at the time set to no damage as most of us were learning of land usage and all of the rules. Unfortunately it caused a large ruckus and recieved the attention of the then sim owner of Unreal- Emperor Splitter. Splitter --still being annoyed by a previous problem with his sim involving the ocean rising up an extra 30m from where it should be-- had decided to take away their land and ban them from it. During the time of Unreal, ASR had started to use the freebie clone trooper armor from the Main Grid, which is still to this very day located in a freebie store in Oasis. After the time of Unreal, ASR had no home for a time. That is until a very generous player decided to donate her land to ASR. Her land was decent sized for the beginner army around 1k Sq. M. It didn't exactly serve as a base as much as it could have. There was only a house there belonging to the owner of the land at the time as well as a small dock that many joked they could fish off of. ~The land of Bannockburn~ Afterwards for the next couple of months ASR was able to obtain a parcel of land in Bannockburn. It was their first parcel in Bannockburn, and most certainly not their last. It served mostly as a hangout more then a base, however. There were many other groups that were growing fairly jealous of ASR for obtaining the land. The Hidden Light Village who lived next door did not like them very much. There were also rumours of an abandoned air ship below the base which at the time was located around 500m above the ground. Lord Tari Vantelli took a small group of troopers to investigate. Quickly a rookie noticed a sign that said something along the lines of "7 Attacks to Date" which he interperted to mean "In 7 days we will attack". However no attack came and evenutally the airship was ignored for the most part. (For the next year the airship stayed their just watching them. Some extremely minor activity was noticed by Former Admiral Whiteberry. The 7 had been changed to an 8 on the sign. The property in which the airship was located was abandoned by the Lindens due to the land not being in usage and then sold to ASR as they had requested an opportunity to buy it to expand their land.) {Details on events between this period and the ending of the 1st Age are unknown to this writer and will be filled in by someone else} ~Bastion~ - The new beginning and the start of a powerful army. The first Bannockburn base constructed for ASR by the leader. Lasted about 8 months, one of the longest created base of ASR's time. Time estimated: January 08-August 08. ~Montmortas~ - A peak of ASR time with new armor, weapons, all technology that made ASR what it was. Sadly the time was short lived. Time estimated: August 08-November 08 ~Vitalus_I~ - Not much to be said of this base. Lasted not even a month. Due to the hacking of the Emperor, the base was returned. Time estimated: November 08 ~Retribution~ - A slow process that not even was completed. Due to the stubbornness of one of the engineers, it was never completed and returned very shortly. Time estimated: December 08 ~Vitalus_II~ - The highest peak of ASR's history. having a defence system that was nearly uncrackable, troops at the disposal, and being the strongest army on the grid at the time, nothing could hurt them. Time estimated: January 09-July 09 ~Kashyyyk~ - After the leave of the Apprentice, the third era emerges. Based off a planet from the Star Wars series, this base is as crazy as a jungle. It has the largest tree known on the grid as well as a sarlacc pit great for throwing enemies in. This base has brought the Processees back to main base and brings activity once again up. Time estimated: July 09-Present. ~Vitalus_III~ - After the fall of ASR do to internal attacks by other militaries, it returned in the short lived citadel named Vitalus_III based on a forgotten and abandoned Vitalus_II. It was temporarily led by an old ASR under the new account of Polaris Daylight. It was eventually returned just two months after the making by a hacker. ASR would stay dormant for another five months. ~Continued Information~ - After a few months, Shawn created a suit of armor, the Clone Trooper armor v.1. This armor had color changers in it. Another set of armor that came out was the Dark Trooper armor. Dark Troopers were the elite of ASR. Their armor was just like the Clone armor, the only difference was the Dark Trooper was black and had more of an update. By this time ASR was becoming more active. - In early April of '08 Shawn started on the Clone Trooper armor v.2. This armor went by color ranks. - On June 20, 2008, the armor was distributed to all of the troops. The armor was handed out right as the Valkyrie Alliance or VA had already been going. It was a fight everyday. Everything started to calm in September, people were going and coming and a new division took over the Dark Troopers. The Mandalorians had stepped in, led by none other than Unforgiven Destiny. Shawn soon started and finished the Mando Armor which slowly got scripted. - By October Anarchy swept through ASR and many troops left to another army. However many stayed and were known as Loyalists from then on. Just after a few weeks of the mass leaving, ASR was betrayed by their tier holder and got had all of their land taken by the Lindens. - By November people were doubting if ASR would get the land back. Which in fact, they did. - By December old members were rejoining the regrowing empire. Training was still inactive but troopers were getting recruited quickly. During this time Shawn's account was supposedly compromised by Copper Shriner (also known as the former leader of Sparta). Shawn's Inventory was deleted and a number of things happened. However this didn't affect Shawn in the least bit, and he started building the 3rd version of Clone armor. A New Era - ASR took the new beginning as a sign of new prosperity. With the buying of Camden in early '09, they moved the Processees to their new official base. While the enlisted and officers of ASR guarded Bannockburn, the trainees got to guard their own base to get the feeling of what it takes. During this time few armies started to prosper as well. 11th Sentry took refuge in the moutains of Svecia where they grew with help of old Talons and few Bloodlines. ASR knew they would soon start an issue. Which in fact happened when they called for war after attacking Camden in attempt to get ASR's attention. Soon afterwards however, ASR and 11th allied in order to help each other and to defeat their true enemy, Valkyrie Alliance. Valkyrie War II - After the first Valkyrie War in June of '08, ASR looked for retribution to their well known enemy. After two weeks of documented attacks from beginning of May to June and with only one lost by faulty technology issues, ASR came out victorious. VA's high command officers as well as leaders got banned for controversial issues and VA soon lost their land in July of '09. The Return - Waiting for the Grid Merge to finally happen, ASR returns in the sim of Overture based off of the planet of Mustafar. For a short time Savage Badger was unfortunatly the leading role in ASR which contributed to its demise. He has been well known for being annoying and unbearable, he stepped up to take the mantle of Arc.Lord. Savage would later step down and release the leadership position to the 2iC Raymund Gothly due a group consenus that he was not fit for the job. Category:Military